


不速之客

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Sinestro (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在塞尼斯托军团的地球保卫战之后，哈尔去了新科鲁加找塞尼斯托。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不速之客

**Author's Note:**

> 注意是哈塞是哈塞是哈塞！哈尔攻塞叔受！
> 
> 出于个人喜好，本文中哈尔是长发，虽然漫画里他现在剪短了，不过反正塞叔刊和绿灯主刊不是同步时间线，说不定这时哈尔还是长发呢。

他盯着哈尔驾轻就熟地给自己倒了杯水，忍不住出言：  
“那是我的杯子。”  
“啊？……哦。”哈尔愣了一下，似乎没听出对方的言外之意，或者听出来了但并不介意，他端起杯子慢悠悠地啜饮了一口，塞尼斯托的面部肌肉抽了一下。  
他想下逐客令。  
当然不仅是因为擅自用了他的杯子喝水这么简单。  
上一次见面时他们作为两个暂时结盟的军团首领共同抵御强敌，如今一个自愿舍弃了戒指和军团，掌握宇宙秩序的最高统帅一夜之间成为宇宙最著名的逃犯，另一个在之前从煞白教派的侵略下守护地球的战斗中消耗太过，被迫放弃了名义上的统领权。时过境迁带来的是讽刺感，正因如此，这大概是他最不想面对哈尔·乔丹的状况，这种不情愿中夹杂了许多不愿示人、难以启齿的羞恼。他恹恹地看着眼前兜帽长风衣的修长身影，任由沉默将尴尬酝酿到发酵。  
当他们之间隔着亿万光年的距离时，对彼此的思念折磨得几乎要揉碎断肠，如今咫尺之遥，却像是跨不过去的星系。  
“你还好吧？”哈尔捧着他的杯子，如履薄冰地挑选着措辞。  
隔着那层愚蠢的面具他也能感受到哈尔担忧的目光。瞧，这正是他想赶人的原因，他不大好，但即便如此他也不需要哈尔·乔丹的任何东西，关心或是怜悯，一想到就让他忍不住暴跳如雷，他讥讽道：“你想让我说什么。”  
哈尔垂下了目光，这让他的样子似乎有些沮丧：“你不该那么冒险，该死的，你以为自己不会死吗。”  
哦，又是这种一板一眼的说教，他有些怀疑自己作为对方曾经的导师影响力还剩多少，哈尔的样子看起来似乎还想说什么，他在对方吐出更多话之前咬牙切齿地冷笑道：“我死了你不是省了很多麻烦吗。”  
——塞尼斯托有个可怕的好记忆力，所有对他的冒犯都会刻在他脑子里。  
“这话又不是我——”哈尔本能地争辩道，话说到一半又停住，脸色沉了下来，塞尼斯托对哈尔这种恼怒又不甘的表情太熟悉了，似乎每次面对自己时都能见到。在他看来自己这位学生的心思全都写在脸上，好猜得要命。有时他这种反应会让塞尼斯托觉得有趣，而其他的时候，就像现在，他忍不住在心中暗暗叹了口气。  
他听得出哈尔话语中生硬的关心，却回以尖刻和戒备，他们之间的相处很久以前就变成了这个样子，像是一种角力，不肯向对方示弱，说出口的永远不是真正想对对方说的。  
哈尔接下来的举动倒是出乎他的意料。  
叮当一声，他将杯子放回了桌上。紧接着那一双戴着手套的手就按在了他靠着的椅背上，将他锁在手臂划出的狭窄范围内。一只不老实的膝盖夹在他的两腿之间，另一只毫不客气地压在他的大腿上。几缕长发因为低头的姿势垂落到了他的脸上，痒得他微微动了下脸上的肌肉，最后，轻柔的吻落在了他的唇上。  
他就这么轻而易举地跨过了那宛如星系的壁垒。塞尼斯托想。这世界上随意碰触他还不会因此遭到警告或惩罚的人恐怕屈指可数，然而他默许了这样的动作，伸出手摘下了对方的兜帽，失去了束缚的棕色长发跃入视野，同时对方能量幻化的绿色面具慢慢消失，露出了熟悉的面容，他顺手按在了那个棕色的后脑上，更加深入地回吻，地球人受到鼓励，将舌头刺探进了他的口中，仔细地舔舐着他的牙齿，双臂也环到了他的肩上。  
他的确是想他了。  
这样近的距离下，他能感觉到哈尔颤动的眼睫毛，鼻腔里充满了他的气息。关于哈尔，总有些事他不需要使用灯戒扫描或是通过情报贩子就能知晓，他最近受过伤，用了2682扇区药物……  
“你可以走了。”他从这个吻中将对方推开，硬声把这句在脑中转了许久的话说了出来。  
哈尔的脸浮现出了微微的愠色，或许是余怒未消：“别逃避我。”  
他几乎想笑了——别误会，如果不是他早已习惯这张似乎从来说不出讨自己喜欢的话的嘴，他绝对会让敢用“逃避”这个词与他联系起来的人付出代价。哈尔的手仍然不气馁地轻触着他的脸，抚摸他的鼻梁和嘴唇，见塞尼斯托没有制止这样的动作变本加厉地开始向下滑动，在颈部一带摸索着，甚至探进了领子里。  
“拿开你的手。”塞尼斯托终于不耐烦了，挥开那只不老实的手，对方不依不饶，反擒住了他的手腕。这样受制于人的姿势让他十分不适，他不假思索地挣脱开了。  
跪坐在他身上的人静了一下。  
哈尔看了看自己的手掌，表情有点意外，又像是在思考着什么，再次抬起头的同时周身蓦地燃起了绿色的光焰，“砰”地一声，承受着他们重量的椅子被掀翻了。塞尼斯托还没来得及戒备已经被按到了地上，倒没有摔痛他，包裹他身体的一层绿光起到了缓冲作用，反倒是手腕被抓得生疼，那力度大到黄灯制服的护腕应声而碎。塞尼斯托的腕骨握在手里感觉意外地纤细，翠绿的锁链从哈尔掌心下形成，稳稳地把他铐住了。不安分的力量通过意志的控制仅仅释放出了一点，就已经形成了逼人的气势。  
塞尼斯托本能地挣了挣，绿光构造纹丝不动，知道这是无谓的抵抗，他还戴着黄灯戒，但恐怕根本没多少气力维持几个构造，要与对方抗衡毫无胜算——事实上，更多的是他懒得，因为有恃无恐。他躺在地板上，地球人的嘴唇像是舍不得离开一样紧紧地和他的贴在一起，在他的口腔里肆虐了个够后，那位成功的袭击者擦了擦嘴角，丝毫不在乎下方投来的威胁目光：“别这么看着我，你把我铐起来又不是一次两次，这算回敬。”  
“所以你跑到这来就是趁我虚弱报复的？”承认自己状态不佳着实是一件不痛快的事，尤其是在这个人面前。哈尔的嘴唇微微翘起来，轻声笑了。“你知道不是。”  
看不下他这悠哉游哉的态度，塞尼斯托提醒了这位孤身一人的入侵者一个事实:“你所在的地方可是塞尼斯托军团的总部。”  
哈尔脸上的笑意反而更浓了：“你可以放你的手下来试试，看他们来多少能打赢我。”  
他当然不会这么做，尽管被哈尔这么一激他倒是真的有点想。胆大妄为的绿灯侠手一扬将他扔到了床上，随后飘了起来，追逐着抛物线的身形轻盈得像一片绿叶，落到他身上时倒是没什么保留地将体重压了上来。哈尔看着陷在床里的黄灯前首领认真地说道：“你觉得亲一口我就满足了？”  
说着他低下头，像小猫一样舔了舔塞尼斯托的嘴唇:“我要操你。”  
这句话倒是始料未及，塞尼斯托冷脸说道：“别玩了，乔丹。”  
“本来就不是在玩啊。”哈尔一边应答着，一边咬噬着塞尼斯托颈上的肌肤，到达了制服掩盖的位置后抬起头来，注视着他的暖棕色眼中笑意盎然，“不过的确是很有趣。”他的手上微微运作起了绿色的光，然后利落地扯开了塞尼斯托的衣领。  
胸前传来温热滑腻的触感，哈尔埋首在那里吮吸着制造痕迹，不知道他是不是故意发出那些啧啧水声，像在品尝什么美味的东西，时而柔软地舔舐着，时而是微痛的啃咬。在迅速咬下了自己左手的手套丢到一边后，他将光裸的五指探向了塞尼斯托的下身，灵巧的手指挑逗着科鲁加人的欲望，握在手中的柱体已经挺立了起来，在顶端摩擦的手指更是让他一阵颤栗。另一边，在胸腹上留下一片水痕的唇舌一路来到下身时，哈尔的双唇勾出一个诱惑的笑容，然后张开嘴含了进去。  
塞尼斯托猛地吸了一口气。  
哈尔·乔丹真的有张惹火的嘴——无论是哪种意义上。包裹住器官的口腔狭窄湿热，灵活的舌头柔顺地取悦着他，他情不自禁地向后扬起头，无意识地抓着哈尔的头发使力，红色的手指缠绕在长长的发丝上，棕色的发梢落在敏感的大腿内侧，痒得要命，他的腰部不自觉地向前挺着，让对方吞进更深的位置。  
抓在他大腿上的手指向后移去，手指在入口处按压，显然那个部位没有被触摸和插入过，反应十分生涩，在肌肉适应了手指的按揉后才稍微放松下来，浅浅地探进去一个指节。  
怪异的酸涩感让他情不自禁地扭动了下，随即意识到自己这样的动作产生的情色感在对方眼里宛如讨好，他立刻停了下来。哈尔喘息着吐出湿漉漉的阴茎，舔着茎身上沾满的唾液，扩张后穴的准备十分细致，他在哈尔身上很少看到这样的耐心，当然，他不会承认这种程度的微小恩惠会对自己的态度产生什么影响的。  
“你最好祈祷我一辈子都不会恢复——唔！”埋在塞尼斯托体内的手指稍微动了动，他立刻咬紧了嘴唇。  
“哦，是吗，你要做什么？我好期待啊。”哈尔语气随意地应付道，没有错过刚刚塞尼斯托脸上一瞬划过的愕然，然后满意地看到他凶恶的表情也随着揉弄内壁的动作慢慢软化了下来。  
从未有过的酥麻感和渴求感传来，哈尔的手指慢条斯理地在体内慢慢撑开内壁，一边按摩一边加入第三根手指，缓慢地模拟着阴茎的动作抽插着，从下身蹿升的快感让他双眉紧锁，像在与自身的情欲和本能对抗，哈尔顺着他耳廓的形状舔吻着，随后咬了咬耳朵尖，感觉到身下的身体明显地僵硬了一下，他问道：“舒服吗？”  
塞尼斯托不想理会这个问题，哈尔不依不饶地刺激着那个脆弱的位置，固执地重复道：“回答我啊，舒服吗？”  
他闭着眼睛，闷闷地低声说:“你问这种问题有什么意义。”  
含着他耳朵的嘴反驳道：“你不舒服的话做这种事才没意义。”  
他一瞬间无言以对。  
扩张的手指抽了出去，更加滚烫坚硬的东西撑开了穴口。这小子是想温柔一点，但一点一点地推入使得这个过程变得更加漫长，反而让他感到难受。  
“快点。”他催促道，说出口后见到哈尔嘴角的笑才意识到这句话听起来有多像在渴望。体内包裹的性器不断深入，侵略到他从来不了解的深处，他曾经的学生还在描述着进入他体内的感受，轻喃着他身体的温暖和紧绷，赞叹这有多么美妙，告诉他如何放松和享受。哈尔的衣服没有全部脱掉，领口松垮垮地敞开，半露着胸膛，解开了腰带，他臀部和腿根的皮肤随着每一下撞击反复磨蹭在对方的衣物上。抽送的频率不算很快，但每一次都抽离到只剩前端留在体内，再撑开肠道整根没入，哈尔散落的头发随着身体的节奏晃动着，他撩起一缕落到眼前的长发别到耳后——这在欲望中的人眼里说不出的煽情动人，塞尼斯托随着对方的节奏断断续续地喘息着，咬紧了牙齿不肯发出声音。戴着卡隆纳臂铠的右手摸上他的嘴唇，撬开牙齿，手套质地特殊，夹在齿缝之间让他无法咬合，来不及吞咽的涎液顺着嘴角流下，肠壁上的敏感处被用力地撞击了几下，成功逼出了他的呻吟声。  
他瞪了一眼哈尔，后者正为这得逞的小伎俩而得意，然后轻声说道：“你知道吗，我一直都想这么做了。”  
在他还没反应过来这句话的意思时，一只绿光筑成的巨型的手将他的身体翻过去，摆成了趴跪的姿势。  
塞尼斯托从来不会因为任何事下跪，双膝触及到床面的一瞬间真是让他觉得耻爆了，他想要警告这个地球人适可而止，然而以前从来不知道做爱这么耗费体力，绿灯军团的前首领结实地压在他的身上，他竟然没有什么反抗的力气。哈尔用两根修长的手指在他的后颈上捏了捏，爱抚随即顺着脊椎慢慢向下移动，游走在后背的皮肤上，很快触及到了那片布满了他整个后背的伤痕，身下的身体僵住了。  
“该死的，你——”和之前克制压抑的声音不同，塞尼斯托这一次语气激烈，但还未将这句话说完整，哈尔再次顶开那个入口插了进去，贯穿时带来的摩擦让他噤了声。那位始作俑者则是快乐地像发现了什么宝藏，自顾自说道：“后背居然这么敏感，我以前都从来没发现呢。”  
“你胡说什么——”  
“我胡说吗?”哈尔亲吻他的肩胛骨，手指顺着那道疤痕中间的圆圈画着，“感觉到了吗……碰你这里的时候，你就会收缩把我夹得更紧。”像是为了证明一样，他摆动腰部向外拔出了一些，示意给他二人都能感受到的阻力，“完全不想让我离开。”最后这段话说出来时他再次用力顶进最深处，引发了短促的抽气声。  
“闭嘴……”  
不再理会塞尼斯托已成强弩之末的有气无力的嘴硬，他用唇舌膜拜着绿灯符号烙印，留下湿润的水痕，细腻柔软的手掌和粗糙坚硬的手套，两种不同的质感缠绵地抚摸着线条分明的脊背。  
哈尔说的没错，背上的瘢痕组织敏感得要命，他的身体都颤抖了起来，意外的是，那处伤痕被哈尔注视、触碰的时候并没有勾起记忆的灼痛，耻辱和厌恶，触及之处反而燃起触电一般的快感，这是对他来说是种危险的失控。他听见哈尔喃喃地说着：“我想你。”那声音中有种让战栗的狂热，“我听说塞尼斯托军团换了新的首领，我怕你出事。我不可能劝你别做那么危险的事——那是地球……”  
他想嘲笑哈尔身为克服恐惧的绿灯侠就这么向这宇宙间将名字写在恐惧符号上的人交代了自己在害怕什么，在他的尾椎处打转的手指让他不得不打消了这个想法，哈尔的声音低下去后，又再次响起，他柔声问道：“你真的不想见我吗。”  
这话蠢得让塞尼斯托忍不住开口了，他的声音随着抽插的节奏断断续续的，失去了一贯的强硬：“你以为……你在做什么……”  
——如果不是他允许的话，这一切都不可能发生。  
听懂了这一层意思后哈尔只觉得血脉偾张，送胯的节奏停顿了一下，立刻开始新一轮更快更狠的抽插，手指绕到前面摸塞尼斯托翘起的阴茎，揉动着他的阴囊：“我可以射到里面吗？”  
回答这个问题本身都让人觉得屈辱，塞尼斯托不吭声，只听得他尽量克制的粗重喘息声，哈尔接下来的话得寸进尺：“不反对的话，我就当是默认了。”  
塞尼斯托发觉自己的思想和行为不可避免地受到了某种情感的支配和操控，甚至可以说是在纵容对方，而这甚至在他看来是不该在自己身上出现的，他此刻能做的却只是更深地投入和沦陷。在身后传来的几下重重顶弄后，精液射进了肠道，他颤抖着绷紧了身体，不自觉地轻哼出声，弓身在对方的手中高潮。  
一直到他平复下来埋在深处的那根东西才抽出体外，哈尔重拾了刚刚的话题：“关于地球……”  
“不是因为你，别自作多情。”他瞥了哈尔一眼，声音中还带着性爱后的喑哑，后者嘴角又扬了起来：“我知道，但还是，谢谢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我就多说一句，我知道写完肯定会被后面的剧情打脸，让打脸来得更猛烈些吧。


End file.
